


Red Son's New Horizon

by DontAskWhy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman: red son
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Needs a Hug, Childhood Trauma, Flashbacks, Freedom Fighters, M/M, Mentions of Exploding Cows, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Pain, Tags Are Hard, Terrorists, Title Puns, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Batman's not going to be another one of Superman's drones, over his dead body he will. But he can't die now, not with the baby growing inside of him. As for how Superman perceives, he won't do that to the love of his life. How did it come to this...
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 112
Kudos: 344





	1. Setting Son

"No! You don't understand! He's using you! All he cares about is the power!" Batman struggled to get through to Wonder Woman as she took the red solar generator far away from them. The snow danced on with the wind as it sprinkled on him and all else around. The man breathed in deeply the cold air, feeling the ice pierce his lungs. It was over for him, he knows that. He was prepared for this outcome, too. But… not as much as before, not after he met him-

"No more tricks, Batman!" Superman punched through the snow. "No more solar lamps or magic lassos, just a few hours brain surgery and a job in a Moscow Bank for you. Now tell me! Who set me up?"

"Come now, Superman," he turned to the Man of Steel, pulling out a metal stick with a red button at the top, 'Forgive me, Clark, this is just as much for you as it is for the rest of the world,' "Surely you know I'd rather martyr myself for the crows than end my days as one of your ridiculous Superman robots." Kal uses his vision to see into the Bat's torso, a small bomb sat in his stomach and next to that was a womb… that held a tiny life beginning to grow inside him. "Why else would I have swallowed a bomb before you and I went head to head."

Kal held his breath as his gaze traveled a little further up and his hearing opened up, 'No, that heartbeat, it couldn't be!'

"Oh, and by the way, it was Peter who-"

"Bruce!"

Batman froze for a moment, before he leered at the alien, "So, you do remember me? The boy Peter himself, by your orders, gunned down my parents in cold blood. Now, I shall meet them again."

"No, Bruce! You can't! You're **pregnant**!" Superman screeched desperately, hands held out as if that could stop him.

Bruce stopped his thumb just in time from putting too much pressure on the button. Staring at Superman with fear, "Wh… What?" His hand shook with the detonator, "You… you lie!"

"No, it's the truth!" Kal cried out. Staring at the man with tears threatening to escape, catching the Batman off guard, "I swear it's the truth. Please, don't…"

"What! So, I can be a mindless drone?"

"You won't! I swear I won't do that to you." Superman tried while inching his way closer to the cowled man.

"Tch! Like I believe that? You're manipulation won't work on me!" About to hit the button again.

"B! My Night Angel, please!"

Bruce stared wide eyed at the man Stalin himself would be proud of, for the first time, really looking at him, "… No, you can't be…" his hand begins to tremble.

"Please" Kal began, taking step after step, inch after inch and reaching for that dreaded switch that hung his loved ones lives in the balance. A forced smile in hopes of reassuring him, "My soul is yours, remember? I'll be nothing without you. Please, don't leave me alone without the stars." Finally, he reached the switch and gently took it from the Batman's grasp.

Bruce's tears leaked from beneath his lenses as he kept repeating, "You can't be him. You can't be him." He dropped into the Man of Steel's arms as he was carefully brought to the frozen ground. Clark shushed him as he cradled the Omega in his arms, holding the muttering man close. Rocking him back and forth calmly until he eyes the detonator in his hand with a cock of his head and a furrow of his brows.


	2. Seeing Red Covered in Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____Flashbacks._
> 
> _Long of flashbacks_____

The television gave a clear picture of a reporter staring at the camera, "The terrorist known as Batman is now dead. Killed by his own hand, as he blew himself up with a homemade bomb. According to Superman, he held two hostages: Diana, his peace adviser, who is still hospitalized after the encounter, and Superman's very own secret mate which the Batman had discovered the identity of. But now, is once again safe with Superman-"

An old Englishman turned off the T.V. as he shook his head, "What utter nonsense." He muttered under his breath. Then turning to gaze up at the ceiling, sighing, "But, I suppose it's better than the alternative." And went back to drying off the elaborate dishes.

Meanwhile, high above over the Englishman's head, Bruce lies still in his bed. Eyes sullen as the morning sun greeted him directly. Not bothering to move the indestructible arm draped over him, in an awake dream of the past, as Kal tightens his embrace just a little more in his sleep. Feeling the nose of steel rub the back of his head almost soothingly. Bruce turns his neck slightly to gaze at Superman. Who now looks very much like the lovable, drooling in his sleep, Alpha he saved in that alley way.

________ _Bruce walked down the dark streets of Moscow, clutching his jacket close over his chin, the harsh winds bite his ears as he looked up to the statue dedicated to Superman. He sneers in disgust until he hears loud metal clacks from a dirty route between the buildings. Peeking over, he observes a commotion between a horribly dressed, glasses wearing Alpha with two of Superman's militia pushing him against a brick wall. "You are acting very suspicious, friend, you wouldn't happen to be carrying anything incriminating, would you?"_

_"What! No! I was looking for place to live!"_

_"Perhaps, or maybe you were scouting for your next target! For the Batman!"_

_"What! That's crazy! I would never support that terrorist!"_

_"Well, we'll see what you have to say to our friends back in the Kremlin-"_

_Bruce rushed frantically to the officers, "The Batman! I saw him!"_

_Their attention whipped to Bruce, "Where!?"_

_"Just by the statue! I saw him flee to Superman's museum!" The uniforms dropped the awkward man in the ditch. As soon as they rounded the corner, Bruce snatched the Alpha's arm and ran down the alley with the now muddied man in tow. Running through the streets, making sharp turns left and right down every other block, then suddening stopping before one building, barging through it's rusty door, throwing the tag along in and slamming the metal behind them, "Once they know they'll be furious and come looking for us, we'll need to wait here until they give up."_

_"I, uh, thank you, comrade. But, did you think that was wise? I mean, you could get yourself in trouble for helping me like that."_

_Bruce smirks while turning to the Alpha fixing his glasses, "And what? Miss an opportunity to mess with Superman's lankies? I think not."_

_"You... Don't like them much?"_

_"Best not say, not with _Super_ ears." He hitted, looking up and side to side, then back at him._

_"Oh! I, oh, yes, I suppose… Right. Well, my name is Clark." Clark held out his hand._

_The Omega stared at the offering before taking it, "Bruce."___________

Bruce rips his eyes away to watch the sun rise. The sky bleeds with warm colors that feel cold this morning, he moves his hand to rub his stomach lightly. This was enough to jerk the Man of Steel from his sleep and wrap his arms around the Omega, practically flinging them both into the wall, "BRUCE! Bruce! Huh…" looking around himself then at his scowling bed buddy, "Oh, sorry. I, um…" releasing him and scooting a few inches away from the glare. "... Are you hungry?" Briefly regarding the Bat's belly, then smiling almost sadly at him.

Bruce sighs before sitting up, "I suppose so."

Clark hesitates to touch him, but decides against it. Standing to full height, "I promised the public that I would reveal my mate when-"

"I remember." Bruce says dryly.

"Yes, well, when you're up for it. Perhaps tomorrow or next week?"

"Today. I'd rather get this over with."

"Right, sometime after breakfast then? I'll go inform my advisors." He put on his boots and cape, and straightens his slept in uniform.

The former Batman examines the Man of Steel for a moment, until he asks, "Including Peter?"

Clark scans Bruce with a blank expression. "He has a new job." And left the room. Bruce contemplated those words, then surveys the Egyptian cotton sheets he still lies in, conflicted whether he should laugh or give his sympathies.


	3. Silent Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this turned out, but, here goes nothing. Enjoy my Christmas special chapter!

Walking down the winding staircase, he looks over to the dinning hall, a huge white wooden room with an elongated table dead center, and paintings of Superman and his officers lining the walls. A spot on the wall, clean and clear, right next to Superman's portrait. "Can I get you anything, sir?" A somewhat off Russian accent asked behind him.

"I'm fine…" Bruce sighed, crossing his arms while staring at the empty spot and Superman.

"Perhaps some toast, coffee… bandages?" The accent turning British.

The Omega stood at attention before slowly turning around to an elderly man smirking at him, "Alfred?"

"Is that all you have to say, Master Bruce?"

He laughed before embracing the old man, surprising- "Alfred!" Relief quickly turned to fright, pulling away to look at his friend, "What are you doing here? Is Superman using you as leverage? Did he threaten you, hurt you?"

"I should be asking you that, sir." he pointed out as he led them to the chairs against the wall to sit in, "One moment I was on the streets_ worrying about you and your fight," he raised an eyebrow at Bruce, "When Superman dropped from the sky and asked me to serve him. I would have spit in his face if it wouldn't have stained my honor. And then… well, finding out Mister Kent was indeed Superman himself. That was a shock to the system." Bruce stared down at their feet with grief. A hand on his shoulder got him to look up again, "When he told me the part about you being safe and sound with a grandchild on the way, how could I refuse the offer, again. I'm very glad to see he wasn't lying about the first part."

The Dark Knight shook his head, "I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with him, or anyone. I should have just-"

"Been blown to pieces, sir?" Seeing the young man turn away, "I may not like the whole 'wolf in sheep's clothing' bit, but you being alive and well, makes me grateful that you two became so close."

"I'm still not sure; all I know now is... I never should have trusted him." Bruce answered with a frustrated sigh.

Superman sat with his advisers, congratulating him every other minute while also showing their plans as how best to reveal his mate to the rest of Russia in a glamorous and formal way. Listening both to them and to Bruce's conversation with the new butler. He closes his eyes as a memory comes to him from first meeting the butler and first seeing Bruce's soft side.

______Bruce and Clark walked down the street, the street lamps flickering with fear of the creatures stalking the night. The Alpha adjusted his cracked glasses as he listened, "Oh, come on. It's Christmas, I won't let you spend it all alone."_

_"Who said I was alone?"_

_"You did."_

_Clark laughed lightly at that, "Even so, why would you invite me to your little party?"_

_"As I've said before, it's Christmas. You should be with people and in warm places." Bruce smiled back at him._

_They continued to walk until they reach a run down building with an elderly man waiting for them, "Good evening, Master Bruce, I take it this is your new friend?"_

_Kal stood straighter by some unknown force as he gazed at the butler-looking comrade, "Clark, this is the good friend I was talking about, Alfred. Alfred, Clark, the dumb puppy I adopted."_

_Clark glared at Bruce with a snort, "Bark."_

_Alfred smiled almost smugly, "A pleaser, sir." Alfred took their coats and shut the door behind them. Clark gazed at the small fireplace giving just enough warmth in the room to make it somewhat cozy, a table was set before it with three plates at three chairs, a cheap radio playing Christmas tunes, and a weak but decorated tree holding handcrafted ornaments, little dolls and other things to make it look odd but in a homey way "The food is ready, sirs, please have a seat and we can begin the feast."_

_Clark turned to follow the man, "I could hel-"_

_"I will have no such thing, you are a guest and so you sit and enjoy." Alfred said in a voice that sounded unemotional and yet forceful, Clark in his seat before he knew it._

_The Omega chuckled, taking his seat next to Clark, "Don't mind him, despite being simply a housemate, he still unholds his butler duties to the point of calling me 'Master Bruce' and barely letting me set foot in the kitchen."_

_"Is that right?" Eyeing into the kitchen where Alfred carries out a skillet holding a small bird in, "Is that… the turkey?"_

_"Apologies, it was the only one we could afford." Going back for the rest of the food._

_"Bruce, you two eat, I shouldn't-"_

_"And what? Let you go hungry as we eat in front of you? Nonsense, for the last time, it's Christmas. As my father used to say, 'the less you have, the more you have to give,' and what better time to exercise that saying then now?" Bruce grinned._

_Clark smiled back, "Alright. And I do have to admit, it looks very delicious."_

_"That's the spirit." And Alfred came back with the mashed photos, gravy, and cranberry._

_The beta took his seat, quickly taking a spoon to whack it on Clark's hand, "First grace, then meal."_

_"Yes, sir." Feeling like he's eight years old again... Or for the first time._

_Bruce offering up his hand to join his made something in him lit up in a way he's never felt before and he took it affectionately while taking Alfred's normally. The first part of the prayer was normal enough, being thankful for the birth, the food, family and friends, for a roof over their heads and such. But then one part made Clark flinch "And mom, dad, I love and miss you. I hope you are happy and without pain where you are. Merry Christmas. Ahem." The warmth from his hand was taken away and he watched sadly as Bruce whipped his eyes._

_Alfred placed his hand on the Omega's, "I'm sure they are, Master Bruce."_

_The President of Russia's jaw tightened and his chest ached. Bruce often answered, when asked about them, 'They were murdered' while staring scornfully at one of Superman's statues. It didn't take a super brain to put two and two together. And the fact that they were killed, considering it was so long ago when he had to do that sort of thing, he must have been nine or ten-_

_"Clark?"_

_Jolting up, "I was just… I'm sure your parents are well, too."_

_Rewarded by a small smile with sad eyes, they dug right into the food. Superman not exactly feeling up to eating, but soon was laughing with the mortals as they account their wild tales, the food becoming more pleasant with each story. "I still remember bath time with this one. He would fight me tooth and claw to avoid the tub. And just seconds after being squeaky clean, would be covered from head to toe in mud and frogs."_

_Clark nearly choked on his food, "Frogs?"_

_"We used to live near a pond and I wanted to see if I was fast enough to catch those slimy creatures. It's a lot harder than it looks. And one decided to live in my hair for a whole day." All sharing a good laugh._

_The feast ended, Bruce and Alfred clearing the table, Clark denied from assisting. He waited for them by the fireplace, watching the fire dance and flicker. "Clark," the man addressed turned around to see the Omega with a small present wrapped in Santas._

_"But, I didn't get you any-"_

_"Are you really going to make me repeat myself?" Stabbing the gift in his chest, tenderly._

_Clark snickered nervously, accepting the present. Carefully opening the skillful wrappings, he gasped with surprise, "Bruce! This-this-this is highly expensive! I can't accept this!"_

_"Yes you can, or do you want to start walking into walls and such?" Superman looked down at a boxed pair of glasses he held in mindful hands._

_"Thank you, I don't know what to say… "_

_A soft kiss on his cheek had him standing straighter with rosey cheeks, "Merry Christmas would do." Smiling sweetly at him._

_"... M-Merry Christmas." Smiling bigger and happier than he has in a long, long time.__________

"We'll have a grand feast." Superman spoke with authority, making everyone in the room give him all their attention, "I want the game to be hefty and the deserts to be wild. I wish to dance with my mate, make sure the place is a grand ballroom. And make sure to have everything prepared before dinner time, tonight. Does this sound good?" It took a moment to processes before everyone agreed happily, sending themselves to work. Superman nodded to himself, hoping all will be well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! :D


	4. Son's Gone Cold

Bruce sat on the corner of the dinning table, at Superman's right, Kal's left remained ghosted as the rest of the table was filled with Generals and the few advisers not busy. "More water, Master Bruce?" The faithful friend asked behind Bruce.

A General regarded the English butler with a raised brow, "President Superman, what is the butler doing by your mate?"

"He's unfamiliar to me." Another chimed.

Kal froze for a moment, wiping his mouth to give a sensible answer, "Yes, well… You see I found this beta on the street and…"

"If you pardon my explanation, sir?" Kal almost too happily allowed him to continue, "Master Bruce was rather… disturbed by the terrorist's transaction. I was tending to him long before the incident and have medical field experience from my war days. I am best suited to care for Master Bruce. "

"Ah, I see."

"Yes, terrible business that was."

"Glad that bastard is finally dead."

"Here, here!" The officers cheered.

Kal raised his glass with them while side glancing at his mate, who seems to be ignoring his Generals and a little more alive with Alfred next to him. Simply drinking his juice and eating his toast, bacon and eggs. Superman smiles sadly, drinking his coffee.

________"Um… why aren't you eating, Bruce?" Clark adjusts his glasses._

_"I'm not hungry." Bruce watches the dinner with little interest as a waitress drops a tray on the floor, making horrible racket._

_"But you told me earlier that you hadn't eaten all day."_

_"I was exaggerating." Bruce shrugged. His stomach loudly grumbles in disagreement._

_The Alpha sighs, "Bruce, come on, you must be starving."_

_"I'm just… not hungry right now." Crosses his arms and leans over the table, Bruce's chicken chowder soup getting cold._

_"You seem… distracted."_

_"I'm fine." The Omega growled._

_Clark frowns, "Alright, how bout we take this to go then, yes?"_

_"Yeah, that sounds good."_

_They get two to-go boxes and head out of the tacky dinner. It's a cold evening and they huddle a little closer for warth. Then, the street speakers claw at the ears of the people, "ATTENTION COMRADES! ANOTHER SUPPORTER OF THE TERRORIST BATMAN HAS BEEN CAPTURED! GLORY TO THE CPSU! LONG LIVE PRESIDENT SUPERMAN!"_

_Bruce tenses up for a moment, before rushing away, the Alpha runs after him, "Hey! Hey. What's wrong? Was it the announcement?"_

_Bruce stands there for a brief breathing before facing Clark, "I knew the man that was taken… he had a wife and two sons... He shouldn't have gotten involved with Batman." Closing his eyes._

_"Oh, that's a shame. But now, he's sure to be a happy worker. His family no doubt being compensated."_

_The Omega swings around with a fierce glare, "Happy!? How can he be happy like-" he views the sky and some far off guards with suspicion, "-Like that! And his family doesn't need handouts! They need a husband, a father." Turning away at the last word with grief._

_"But Superman's not killed him, just made it so that he's no longer a threat to anyone."_

_"That's what prisons are for. At least there, he is his own. But now… He's no longer a man. Just a puppet."_

_"But alive!"_

_"What's the point of being alive if you're dead inside."_

_"I…" Clark rubs his eyes, "Please, let's not fight. Can we just-"_

_"Fine. Fine." Bruce ends, dropping his container in the snow and marching away in the cold._

_Clark quickly picks up the soup, saving some of the food, "Bruce!" He calls out, watching helplessly as the man disappears into the fog._________

"Superman?"

"Yes?" Kal strains up to his third in command, well, now second.

"I was just saying how we are worried about followers of the Batman. Since he martyred himself off instead of being made an example of, there are bound to be those that wish to do as he did."

"We were all thinking about ordering Martial Law and having more patrols on the street to lessen the damage sure to happen."

"Hm, yes. Have it put into effect, immediately." Bruce paused at the words, setting his toast down with a grim face, "On second thought!" His Generals freeze, one having his spoon up to his opened mouth, "Perhaps, _just_ having a few extra patrols. Nothing too drastic." They stare at him in silence for a moment. "Wouldn't want the people to believe we're scared of a few men in bat costumes."

"Ah, quite right."

"Yes, should have thought of that."

"This is why you're our leader." Superman smiles away, peeking at his mate. Bruce doesn't smile back, but he does take a decent bite out of his toast.


	5. A Glimmer in the Lonely Knight

Bruce lets his eyes feast on the attire Superman laid out for him personally. A woolen suit with dark brown kalinsky fur trimmings, the inner jacket in a complete border about the neck, down the front and around the hem. At the neck, a thin line of fur forms an upstanding rippled collar. And to complete it with a long coat, a muff, and Cossack hat, all made from sheared beavers. The briefest form of a wondrous child like smile graced his lips, the sound of laughter filled his ears, a woman's laughed echoed the halls, and a little boy, similar to the Omega, ran up to him. A poltergeist stole away from him, almost like Bruce but older and growing a handsome mustache and with clothing better suited for a dashing Alpha, but no less elaborate. He watches in the mirror, with glistening eyes, as the ghost lifts the familiar child in the air and spins them around, earning an array of chuckles from the both. But the phantoms dissipate with the wind when the former Bat notices the dark gray uniformed Alpha leaning against the door frame and beaming at him. Bruce's face sets into cold stone as he draws back to himself. Kal becomes almost devastated at the quickness of the mask donning back on, "What… what were you thinking about, my night angel?"

"... The past_ The dead."

"Oh, I am sorry." Superman levitated to his mate and cautiously wrapped his arms around him.

Bruce shakes his head, "No, I mustn't live in long gone history."

Kal tightens his hold tenderly, "Yes, but you mustn't forget it, either."

"...No, I mustn't." Bruce agrees, closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the broad shoulder, secretly enjoying Kal's Alpha scent easing off.

________The surrounding people at the train station watched as Clark crouched down, bounced a little to hype himself up, then kicked high while still squated, only then to fall on his tush with a 'oaf.' Bruce crackled with laughter. "No, no! It goes like this." And flawlessly did the the squatting part of the Hopak, kicking his legs completely straight out, "A traveling Ukrainian showed me, but I think it best to start you out with this." Opening his arms out and jumping around Clark lowly with an amused smile smeared across his face._

_Clark huff with both envy and joy, "This is the easiest part of the dance?"_

_"No, I just wanted you to land on your rear." He smiled evilly, kick squatting away, sneaking in some splits in between kicks just to show off._

_"You little minx!" The Alpha howler, watching Bruce spin with his knees bent and at an angle along with two others that joined in mimicking the movements. The trio continued to dance for the clapping to the rhythm audience as the accordion played. Ending the dance with a pose, the crowd cheered and applauded, tossing their coins in the hats available. The entertainers bowed and collected their head warmers holding their meal tickets. Bruce grabbed his and counted his earnings, Kal walks up to the Omega dancer, "As amazing as you were, aren't you worried about-"_

_"Don't worry, I know the men guarding here, they always turn a blind eye for a small fee."_

_Superman frowned, "They take bribes?"_

_"Yeah, coal mines and post duty isn't enough for a living these days. Especially with Superman's lankies taking the bigger cuts."_

_Clark hummed, "Someone should fix that."_

_Bruce chuckled, "And someone needs to lighten their mood!"_

_"Ha! You're one to talk, Mr. Grumpy pants!" The Alpha hugged the Omega from behind and swayed them gently._

_Bruce let the moment in_ and a scent, "You know, Clark? You smell… like my father with this scent."_

_"Really? Well, I'll be sure to discharge this aura just for you." Tightening his embrace. Bruce leaned in the warmth with a grin.________

"Come." Kal broke the spell, "My advisers are waiting for us, downstairs. You know how cranky they get."

"Yes, wouldn't want to give them more reason to hate me."

"They don't hate you, love." Superman snickered, kissing former Batman's head, "They're just… concerned with my choice. They know little about you. Perhaps, if you let them know you at tonight's gala."

"I think they would have even more reason for _concern_ then."

"Leaving key elements out, of course." Kal smirked. "Just things that won't have them sic the Spanish Inquisition on you."

"That doesn't give them much to chew on."

"Can't be as bad as tricking a cow to swallow your bomb." Kal titter, delightfully surprised when Bruce did the same; lighter, but enough to give the comrade of steel a shimmer of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally indicat the bos taurus' cruel but convent and amusing fate! Yay! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm sorry for slow updates. I'll try better in the future.  
> As for the dance, I got inspired from here: https://youtu.be/a0fTVnhg7S0  
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this latest chapter!


	6. A Knight's Evening

It was a trip down memory lane. The bright lights, the ladies in beautiful dresses, the men in slick black suits or army pressed uniforms. The glossy floors decorated with passed victories of glory and virtue. The carved golden leaves growing into the ceiling and columns with delicate grace. Everything was almost exactly like _then_. "Bruce?" A concerned voice called him back to the present. The Omega nodded and took his Alpha by the elbow to their front row seats. Everyone was standing in front of their chairs as Superman addressed them, the cameras pointed and broadcasting, "For years, I have kept my mate from you. Wanting to reveal him at a proper time. But the Batman found him out, captured and held him hostage. All in an attempt to rattle me and this great country; he threatened my mate and nearly ended both our lives." Superman turns to Bruce with a fond smile, "But he stands here with us today. The Batman is no more, and this great nation will have its Omega alongside its Alpha." He gestures to Bruce, holding out a hand. Bruce takes it and stands next to his Alpha, "I present to you, Bruce Ivanov." A roar of an applause erupted. The Omega smiled politely, waving to the loyal men and women of the socialist society.

They both sat and the party commenced. The chiefs brought out the trays of buffet and began serving.

Bruce was first, after getting a single portion meal, "Give him double that. The, uh, Batman starved."

The man in white nodded, "Of course, President Superman." And did as told. Bruce didn't mind but then saw he was getting three serving sizes. The chief leaned in, "My cousin was captured by the Batman… I know how ruthless he can be." He smiled sadly, then went down the line.

Kal frowned at the Bruce's dying expression, whispering, "You were just doing what you thought was-"

"I may have fed myself that line a few times, Superman. But at the end of the day, I knew what I was doing... What I was becoming. As they say in America, 'The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.' I just hoped I would never go too far. I'm sure I did, though." Bruce looked away. "I have regrets for how I did it, I wish I didn't have to. But you left me little choice."

"How can you say that, after all I did for this country. I ended poverty, crime-"

"You've also ended royalty, chances to go up in the world, and safety. There are families that still go missing in the middle of the night without warning."

Superman stares solemnly at the table, "I'm not proud of everything we did, either… perhaps together we could find better solutions?" Kal looked on his mate with hope.

Bruce pondered the obvious opportunity of dropping the subject for now, as Superman's sentence suggested. He gazes up at the guests, the Alpha leading the Omegas with such grace and admiration. The silk suits and fancy dresses...

________"Papa!" A little Bruce ran to his Alpha father over the pearl floors._

_The father beamed brightly and caught his little boy as he reached him, spinning the young man around while they both laughed away, "My little Prince!" He joyfully said, giving his son a big kiss on the cheek. "How are you, my boy?"_

_"Great! Irina tried to push me into the fountain but I got out of the way in time!" They look over to find the soaking wet little Omega girl, in what used to be a flashy yellow dress, crying as she ran to her mother._

_"Well, that's what she gets for messing with a Wayne!" Thomas whispered to his little one._

_They chuckled as Martha came up to them with her hands on her waist, "Thomas, it's still cruel to laugh."_

_"Yes, my love." The Alpha smiled then kissed his mate on the lips._

_The Omega child shook his head, "Yuck!"_

_Tom ruffled his boy's hair, "You say that now, but just wait till you're older… then I'll be the one saying 'yuck' while holding the shotgun."_

_"Tommy!" She tried to chide, but a small giggle escaped her._

_Bruce didn't understand, but laughed along with his folks anyway. Then he spotted their faithful butler rushing up to them, "Alfred!" The Englishman gave a quick nod to the young boy, but went straight up to the head Wayne and whispered something in his ear. Thomas' smile slowly disintegrated and he put his son back on his little two feet._

_Whispering to mother who looked worriedly confused, then his father turned back to the child, "Bruce, I have some business to take care of, you stay with mama, ok?" The little Omega nodded anxiously as he watched his dad and friend leave quickly out of the party._

_He looks up to his mother, "What's happening, mama?"_

_Martha stared down with a forced smile, "Nothing you need to worry about now, dear. Simply try to have some more fun, yes?"_

_The little one nodded, still staring at where his father left as his mother guilds him to the dessert table.________

"Superman! What an honor it is to finally meet your mate!" Bruce looks up to another General, fresh from the front lines, holding his hand up to the Omega.

Wayne takes it while Kal speaks, "Yes, I've been ripe with joy at finally revealing him."

"Yes, yes, and a, a moment, Superman?" The General curls his finger as he walks away. Kal kisses Bruce's hand as he follows. The Omega's breathing quickens as he watches them talk afar. Kal glances every so often to give his mate a reassuring smile, but the former Batman doesn't believe it. He didn't then, and he doesn't now.


	7. When the Knight First Rose with the Son

Bruce focused on their lips, reading best what he could as they kept facing away from him. Then audibly gasps from the revaluation. Turning away and grinding his teeth, he's about to stand up and walk out but an indestructible hand pushes down on his shoulder, "My Dark Angel, what's wrong?" Superman sits close while he whispers to his love in concern.

"Is it true?" The Omega hides his grief.

"Is what true?"

"The American fighters are on the way? And you intend to _deal_ with them?" The shorter man can't make eye contact.

Kal's eyes widen, then sighs at remembering, "And you say **I** shouldn't eavesdrop."

"... Just go. I don't care anymore." That was the biggest lie Clark has ever heard come out of his Omega's mouth.

He glances down at the untouched meals before his pregnant mate.

_________"Is that all you got, Superman!" The Batman fled the nearly depowered Man of Steel as he tried to fly after the terrorist._

_Kal got only a glance, but it looked as though the Bat of Russia stole something out from the very ship the alien came in, to Earth. 'How' is what he'll first ask once he catches him. But, whatever crystal he's got, it seems to be draining him of his powers, "Stop running, coward!" He just wants to go to Bruce's home and warm up by the fire._

_"Says the man who won't come within five feet of me after his powers have been zapped!" The enemy laughed, as he jumped from roof to roof, just now zip lining to a bridge._

_Superman had enough, firing up his eyes, he lasers red hot beams at the Batman, but his flight faltered, and instead his beams cut clean through the wires holding the bridge up, "No!" He flies down under and does his best to hold the crumbling way up. Then screaming, he looks to watch with terror at two children falling from the tall structure. He wasn't at full strength and he was alone, and he couldn't save two small lives over the lives of fifty or so still on the bridge. He closes his eyes, tears threatening to break through at also hearing the father and mother's cries. "I'm sorry."_

_But then, the screaming stops, with no splash. His lids shoot open and he marvels at the sight. Batman, one arm wrapped around both children, while the other was holding on tight to the line that saved them. Then Superman catches a glimpse of something shiny falling into the freezing river. The stolen Kryptonian crystal. "Da- Darn." The Bat curses, careful with his language around the clinging little ones as he pushes a button that begins to lift them up. Kal watched with 'aw' at his enemy, and filled with joy at listening to the parents above covering their kids with kisses and hugs. He heard them thank the Batman as the sound of a grapple was shot off._

_'If only we were on the same side, comrade.' He smiled, for once, not all upset that the Batman got away this time.__________

"What would you have me do?"

"I said I don't-"

"I'm asking you, what do you want me to do with them? Whatever you wish, I'll do."

Bruce took pause, slowly moved his head to stare at Clark's honest eyes, "I… I don't want you to hurt them. I don't want them to get hurt at all. Just… just send them back home to their families." Then Bruce closed his eyes, 'Stupid. Stupid! Do you really think Superman's really going to spare them just because you as-' "Mm!" He was surprised for the Man of Steel to be kissing him affectionately after a moment of that silence.

When they parted, Clark smiled and caressed the Bat's cheek, "As you wish." The man got up and left. Bruce tried to follow with his sight, but his mate rounded a corner and he was gone.


	8. The Knight's New Ally

After eating all three servings, he watched as the guests began to dance to the band. He shuts his eyes, letting the 'The Red Army is the Strongest' assault his ears. After long enough, he realised Superman wasn't going to come in time for that dance he promised. He'll never admit to anyone about how that sadden him, just a little. The night turns into early morning and everyone begins turning in for the night, with Bruce all too happy to join them. A general, he remembers as one of Kal El's guests from their breakfast, helps him up and out of the hall. They're silent all the way out and into a slick black car, with Alfred as the driver. They get in, letting the British man take them to the palace. Bruce looks out the window with dreaded orbitals, watching the lamp posts pass by when the general broke the silence, "You are a foolish Omega."

The young man jerks around to stare in confusion at the frustrated elder Alpha, "I beg your pardon?"

"You were foolish to keep your first name, Bruce Ivanov. Or should I say, _Bruce Wayne_." The man glared at him from his seat.

Wayne's eyes widen, "I- I don't know what-"

"Please, spare me your useless palaver. I've known ever since I saw your face and Superman announced your name. I also know who your 'new' butler is. A former British spy, I had files on both of you." He huffed, nodding his head to the driver.

Bruce sighed grimly, "What do you want?" Already fearing the worst.

"What I want…" he feels a hand on his shoulder, he closes his eyes tight, "Is to know why the Hell you didn't stick with Alexander Masurov?"

The Omega's eyes explode open, then he looks at the general, really looks, "How do you know my first false name? I only had it when I was ten."

"And nine. Although, I imagine that too was a year you'd rather forget." The Alpha shook his head.

Then it hit Bruce like a run-away train, "You_ you were the man in the scary uniform. That gave my father the false papers!"

"They weren't false, actually. Had to pull a lot of strings to make them real." He chuckled, "But, you were supposed to keep those names for all time."

"I couldn't… After my parents, I couldn't risk anyone connecting the dots. So, I took another names, I kept changing it over the years."

"And you stuck with Bruce Ivanov? You couldn't pick one that wasn't so close to your real one?"

"To be honest, I only told my true name to Clar- Kal El. When I thought he was someone else. I don't know why, I just…"

"Almost like he has a hidden power. Yes, I've noticed that too." 

"Forgive me, but I don't remember your name."

"Matthew Thorne, I was a good friend to your father. At least, I like to think I was." He was suddenly overcome with grief, "I'm sorry I couldn't save your folks in time that day, not a day goes by where I don't think about them."

The Omega clenched his fists, "Neither do I..."

___________Little Bruce held tightly to the papers his father and mother hand made, individually made copies of anti-Superman posters his parents were currently pinning up on fences, poles and buildings. "Mama, I'm cold." The little one shivered._

_His mother smiled sadly down at him, "We're almost done today, Alexander, do you want my coat?"_

_"No," his father interrupted, walking up to his son, "No, need, I'm too hot under mine, anyways." He takes off the ratted jacket and drapes it over his boy. "Better?"_

_'Not as warm as our fur coats.' Young Bruce wanted to say, but he didn't want his parents to feel anymore guilty then they already were, so he nodded. He felt happy that his father smiled before going back to work. That's when little Bruce spotted some soldiers walking this way-_________

"Bruce?"

Wayne shook his head, "Sorry, I was… going to a bad place for a moment."

"Ah_ well, don't do that too much, or you might not come back from there." General Thorne smiled.

"But… how did you know it was me? I've grown, wouldn't you say?" He tried making a joke, but his voice was too full of despair.

Matt looked at him with familiarity, "You look exactly like your father."

Bruce's heart clutched in both agony and pride at that, "Thank you." Then they stop at the palace gates, welcomed home by the servants. Alfred and General Thorne walked Bruce to his room. Just as the military man was going to say good night, Bruce stopped him, "General! Please, would you stay?"

"I'm not sure, Ivanov. I wouldn't want to-"

"Please… I would appreciate if… if you could tell me_" he looked around for a moment before whispering, "about my father." The general was taken back, but nodded, entering the Omega's room. Alfred grinning his british butler way before leaving them to it.


	9. Secrets of the Knight

Superman was exhausted by the time he got home, it was harder than he thought to keep his promise. The Aces acquired alien rings that gave them abilities to construct anything the wielder imagines, he couldn't believe the Americans got a hold on such instruments. He'll have to do some recon on that later. As he flew closer to Bruce's room, he noticed his mate wasn't alone. At the smell of the Alpha, he grew angry with jealousy. But just as he was going to go in, lasers blazing, he stops at the sound of his mate… laughing? He x-rays the room to see the Omega simply sitting at the table with one of his Alpha Generals, Thorne as he recalls, and the two just talking, "-then Thomas began mixing my vodka with beet juice. Soon enough, when I went to do my 'business,' I thought I was pissing blood!"

"No!"

"Tom comes running to my hollering, he takes a good look and he says 'Good Lord! We have to cut you open before it's too late!' I began running all the way to Sviyazhsk, in nothing but my long johns, in the middle of winter, with my bare rear reflecting in the moonlight; and all the while, I could hear your father crackling his head off way back at the lodge!" The two roar with laughter.

Kal blinks, the jealousy remains, but it's now accompanied by confusion. Bruce's father? How did Thorne know him? Or even Bruce? And Bruce… he looked so_ happy. Superman's fists shook without realizing it. Once he did though, he folds his fingers together behind his back, flying up to the entrance and walking up to Bruce's room. He had no reason to complain, it's only been one day, right? So what if he hardly ever got the man to smile. So what if it took almost two years for him to give a real smile in his presence. So what if it just took a few minutes for his general to get his loved one to laugh… Okay, he's upset to say the least. But, he's not going to ruin it, not caring what he's feeling. So, once he's at his mate's door, he knocks. He hears silence, then Bruce answers, with the commander right behind him, "Superman." The Omega nods.

El smiles almost bitterly, "Bruce, we're mates. Call me Kal, please. Ah, General Thorne, what are you doing here?"

"Just keeping your mate company, sir. If you'll please excuse me, I have papers to finish." And like that, he's off.

The alien alpha watches him leave like a prey would a predator, "Kal?"

The leader of Russia, whips back around, giving his best grin, "Yes. I am so sorry that I couldn't make it in time before our party ended."

"No rest for the wicked." He offhandedly commented.

"I… kept my word. About the Americans. They were on their way home last I saw."

At this, Bruce's body seems to relax, "That's good."

"What, um… What were you talking about? With my General?"

"Just how great Russia is under you." The Bat covered up.

"I see…" He shouldn't risk it, but he has to know, "Bruce… after all our years together, you wouldn't be hiding anything from me, would you?"

____________"You wouldn't be hiding anything from me, would you?"_

_"Of course I am, Clark. Do you honestly think I can share everything with you? I thought you knew me." Bruce pouted in a corner of their little home. "I warned you at the beginning, there are some things I can't tell you."_

_"It's just… ever since we mated I thought things would be different. Heck, we even had a Christian wedding! You trusted me with that!"_

_"Because I was the only one at risk. But the other things… if I were to tell you, it would be putting you in danger as well, not just me."_

_"I don't care! I can handle the risks!"_

_"I love you too much to do that to you! I- If I really loved you, I would have turned you away." The Omega suddenly turned around in their dinghy apartment, ashamed of what he's done. "I shouldn't have mated with you."_

_"Oh, Bruce." The Alpha went behind his mate and embraced the small man, "You need to trust me when I say I can handle anything you throw at me. Whether by you, or by any danger you're talking about."_

_The man claiming to be an Ivanov sighs, "I… I can't. I'm sorry." Tears leak from his soul._

_Kal nods, "Okay, then I wait until you do." This gets Bruce nearly choking on nothing. Unable to put a name to the feeling as Kal strokes his arms and kisses his head.__________

"..." Bruce can't lie, but nor will he even tell a portion of the truth. Kal feels like he's already losing his mate, despite all he's giving. Just when he's about to leave, music starts playing. They both turn to see Alfred somehow in Bruce's room, who has already put on a record. Master Bruce's favorite. Beethoven's string quartet, c sharp minor, No. 14.

Kal remembers the other promise he made, thus he holds out his hand to the Omega, "May I have this dance?" He asks, hopefully.

The Omega stares up with a certain shine to his eyes, it sparks something good in the Alpha, "I'd like that." They encompass each other and ballroom dance in the privacy of their room. Able to have things slow down for that moment, spinning slowly to the rhythm of the brilliant composer's work. Relaxing to the haunting and yet comforting melody the past away German created. Both able to dance and forget, just for the moment. One nice moment.


	10. A New Day, a Different Knight

The next day finally comes, and Kal is almost wishing it hadn't. Superman sits on the bed, just realising that Bruce was in some sort of state of shock yesterday, as now he was taking pillows, vases, paintings, and whatever else the Bat got his hands on, straight to the head. "You! The Comrade of Steel! The future tyrant of the human race! And I MATED YOU!" The Omega's fury roared as he chucked another lamp at Superman. "I'd kill you now if I could!" The human flipped a table before finally settling down on a cushioned chair. "Good God… I married a monster."

"I could say the same thing." He gets a glare but he's almost immune to it by now. Almost. "Bruce, I fell in love with you-"

"Tach!"

"I've… even come to respect Batman too." This gets Bruce's attention. "I may not have liked his methods or even his ideals, but I respected him as an enemy and as a man. When I watched you save those children instead of keeping my crystal, I regretted the fact we were on different sides. When you helped me with evacuation when that monster was attacking the people, over stealing my military plans from the burning base even though you also ran the risk of getting caught, I regretted not knowing you enough. But now, I can. And I do, but only some."

"You expect me to trust you with anything else? After all this!"

"Trust that there is nothing you can say that would make me love you any less." Superman pleaded.

"Tch, I doubt that."

"Try me."

"I would_ if I didn't have another life to worry about!" Bruce proclaimed, as he rubbed his belly subconsciously.

Clark massages his steel temples, "We're getting nowhere."

"I could've told you that."

"I have a meeting with my chief of staff in twenty minutes. Will you be alright?"

"I'll entertain myself by setting the room on fire."

"Good, have fun." Kal sarcastically says and he walks out, shutting the door firmly behind him. Resting his head on the wood, he lets the super mind wander to the moment where he never wanted Bruce to find out.

______________Superman tried lifting the collapsed ceiling again, shaking as the green light from the glowing crystals kept zapping his powers. He gasps as he stammered back, catching his breath, "I don't think I can get us out."_

_"Good." Kal stares back in shock at the huddled man, covered in dirt and soot, glaring at him with such steaming hatred._

_"You do know we'll **both** die in here."_

_"As long as you die with me." The Omega tightened his folded arms._

_Superman sighed, taking off his cape to drape it over Bruce, as much as the human struggled against the kind act, "You're cold."_

_"I can manage by myself!"_

_"Stubborn." El shook his head, looking around their prison, "Don't you have people that'll worry about you?"_

_"Like you care."_

_"Don't you?" 'I know you do.'_

_"If I still do, they'd certainly be safer with you gone!" The Omega snapped._

_"After all that I've done!"_

_"Exactly!"_

_"You are being ridicules!" Kal huffs before sitting in the opposite corner. He gazes up at the makeshift roof that both condemned and saved them, "Do you have an Alpha?"_

_"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."_

_The alien closes his eyes in slight amusement, "Well, if you do, I'm sure he must be worried sick by now."_

_"Hmm." Kal peeks an eye open to see Bruce keeping his glare as viscous as ever._

_"I am not your enemy, you know?"_

_"Your actions speak otherwise."_

_"Everything I've done, I've done for the good of this country."_

_"But you never stopped to think about your decisions. Never looked at the consequences of what you brought. You only assumed everything has been better because of what you've done, never realising what you've truly 'accomplished.'" The Omega seethed._

_The Man of Steel stared at the human, "Is this all you're going to do? Argue our dying breath away?"_

_"...Hm." A moment of silence, "You're right. Why should I waste my time on deaf ears."_

_"You're one to talk." he mumbled, 'Then again, you would listen to me better if I was Clark.' Kal groaned. After a peaceful minute, El peeks again, this time seeing Bruce's eyes closed. He frowns before he sees through his cape, then finds the other man's hands folded together and facing up. 'Ah, that's why.' As the newly appointed leader of Soviet Russia, he would bring the man in for rehabilitation. As the going on old friend of Bruce Ivanov, he instead remains silent. "Maybe you have somewhat of a point."_

_"Somewhat?"_

_"There are other matters that-"_

_"Tch!" Kal growls at the Omega's reply._

_Then suddenly depressed, 'Is this all we would have, if you knew?'_

_An hour passes when the roof finally begins to lift up, "President Superman! Are you alright? We took away the kryptonite!"_

_"Good! Good!" Kal gets up and moves over to Ivanov, who flinches in disgust._

_They're helped out of the hole, Kal feels his strength returning when his General whispered in his ear, "He wasn't discourteous was he?"_

_Superman was going to say 'Yes.' Out of spite until he spotted the Kremlin soldiers inching closer to Bruce with ominous intent, "No! No. In fact, he was most gracious to me." The ruler of Russia forced a smile._

_"That is very good." The higher up waves off his men, letting Bruce to stare at Kal for a bit before storming off. "We wouldn't want our leader to be insulted by trash like him."_

_"Trash?"_

_"You don't know? He is, well, a bit of a rebel in the childish scene. Had to take him in on more than one occasion. But, it was all for your sake. He has said some very nasty things before. But, it looks like, now, it's finally gotten through!" The General Beta grinned. The Alpha's eyes widen as he looks up at the Omega's retreating back, now looking past the clothes to see scars upon scars on his flesh._____________

"How many were from my men… and how many were from me personally?" Kal closed his eyes in phantom pain. This situation was grimm for both of them.

"President Superman?" An Alpha General drew his attention.

"Yes?"

"We're ready for you."

"Of course." El nods and heads to the meeting room, ignoring the growling and crashing coming from their bed chambers.


	11. Knight's Alarm

Bruce calmed down enough to exit the room and explore in peace. He looks around the beautiful tapestry and exotic carpeting, no doubt Superman got while going around the world in eighty hours. Then he goes into a private room, one which only Superman is allowed to enter. When he switches on the light, he gasps at the sight before him. He heard the rumors, but he didn't know whether to believe them or not. But there it sat, gleaming in the electric powered light, "Stalingrad." The entire city, still shrunken in a bottle waiting to be rescued.

"INDEED."

Bruce whips around, in the dark corner of the room is a silhouette of a mechanical man with a disturbing green glowing, exposed brain and shadowed skull, "Brainiac, I thought you were nothing more than a pile of scraps."

"SUPERMAN REPROGRAMMED MY MIND TO BETTER SUIT HIS IDEALS."

"Of course he did." The Omega better examines the miniaturized city.

"AND YOU, BATMAN. CHANCES OF YOUR SURVIVAL WERE 10056.3 TO 1." The monotone voice getting closer.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." The human turns around to glare at the machine.

"ALTHOUGH I DID NOT TAKE INTO ACCOUNT OF THE SECRET MATE BEING YOU." The thing pauses its movements.

"Trust me, we were all surprised that day." Taking a few steps away.

"NOTED." The cold artificial being continued to stalk up to the once proud leader of the terrorists group, "YOUR SURVIVAL HAS CAUSED MANY MISCALCULATIONS IN MY ESTIMATES."

The fleshy one began stepping away from the table as well as the glowing danger creeping up on him, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"I WILL RECTIFY THESE ANOMALIES, WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR COOPERATION." The robot threatened, as he backed Bruce up more until the man was over the threshold and it shut the door in his face.

The false Ivanov snarled but nothing more, simply crossing his arms as he borrowed holes into the door.

______________Wayne ran out of the way of falling building, then kept running. Everything was engulfed in flames and crumbling around them. He slides to a stop as another chunk of concrete fell right in front of his path. He looks up in anger and fear at the skull ship that hovers over head as the alien spacecraft shoots a strange light over Stalingrad, and just as suddenly, the city is taken apart while being sucked into the ship into tiny digital pieces. He could see people going in the same way. Oh God, the screaming. The horrific screaming as they were copied in. Men, women, and children alike. Only after it was over does he spot Superman going into the vessel, watches as it bursts into fire. Bruce sighs in relief, 'At least he did one thing right.' Then gets up and sees what he can do to help._____________

He walks away from the 'trophy' room, his mind whirling about Brainiac and what troubles could await with that thing still alive, all the while, taking back his first and only compliment about the Man of Steel.


	12. Knight After Knight

The Omega wandered through the fortress with thoughts and feelings flooding through him. He stops by the kitchen, tasting another of Alfred's incredible dishes, then wanders some more before he finds and heads to a cracked open door where voices can be heard. "We've apprehended sixteen Batmen-"

"But far more got away!"

"If Stalin was still in charge, we would have sent you in front of a firing squad!"

"Or if you cared to save us the trouble, you'd have shot yourself!"

"But Stalin isn't here! I am. And there will be no more death."

They grow quiet again, except one bold one, "And _what_ do you intend to do with the Batmen?"

The silence is deafening to Bruce's ears, "Please don't turn them into drones." Bruce silently begs, not knowing he was being listened to or not.

______________"What is it Bruce?"_

_The Alpha held the Omega as Bruce watched the new workers come out of the bank with metal cylinders sticking out of their heads, "It's so..." He turns his head away in disgust. Clark frowned in confusion as they watch them leave._____________

"Put them in prison."

"What?"

"But make sure they're well cared for."

"But… we have no guards to watch them."

"Then we'll hire some."

"But the rehabilitation is such a success, Superman."

"I know, but just for these men. I want to see if we can talk reason into them." Bruce sighs in relief, then he sneaks away at feeling unnatural eyes upon him.


	13. Reliving the Dark Knight

"Luthor's planning something big. We have to act now!" An Alpha General slammed his fist on the table.

"Not until we have control over the rest of the world." Another Alpha comments, "With the support of the other nations, we will be no match for the Americans."

"A discussion for another time!" Kal finally ends the meeting and walks out. He groans while striding through the corridor, following the heartbeat of his mate. He smiles when he finds his Omega staring out the stained glass windows. After this morning, he dares not wrap his arms around the smoothing out stomach, instead settles for standing close and looking out over Russia with Bruce. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hm."

"Our perfect world."

"Perfect?" Clark tightens his eyes at his slip up, "A perfect world. Cursed and damned to Hell."

"How could you say that! Everyone is at the same level to one another now! There's nothing to be envious about!"

"There will always be envy in the world. Whether it comes from material things, talent, family, or even love. No matter what… Yet everyone still tries, and each time the 'perfect' world is attempted, all it brings is destruction and pain in its path in one form or another."

"But the way I do it is different."

The former Batman sets his eyes squarely on steel ones, "Tell that to your 'bank employees.'" Then tries to walk away.

"Bruce, wait!"

The human doesn't stop, not until a painfully strong grip grabs hold of his arm. "YOU WILL OBEY SUPERMAN WHEN HE ORDERS YOU, BRUCE WAYNE."

Time stopped, Kal stared at Bruce as Bruce stared at calculating eyes. "Wa… Wayne?..."

The Omega snarls and yanks his arm out from the cold grasp of the robot's hand, "Yes, Wayne. Once one of the richest and most respectable names in the entire country. And the only few that got away."

"Bruce-"

"Wayne! Bruce… Wayne…" then, a memory consumes him as if the horrific events were only yesterday...

______________"Bruce. Bruce, Wake up."_

_The child squirms from his sleep and sits up at his father's voice. With half lidded eyes, he wonders at his parents' appearance, "Why are you wearing coats, papa?"_

_"I'll explain later. But right now, we need to leave." The Alpha whispered, already leaning down and helping Bruce into his own coat before gathering the boy into his arms._

_Their trusted butler slinks through the door with large travel bags as Thomas hands Bruce over to Martha, "Come, Master Thomas, we don't have much time left." Handing a luggage case to the head Wayne, then all fled down the dark mansion of their long time home. The little man was becoming more awake by the step, getting more and more scared at the odd behavior of his family and pondering why the place was empty of all life but them._

_"Mama, what's going on?"_

_"It's okay sweetheart, we're just playing a game. Yes, a game of hide and go seek. And we have to be extra quiet, alright?" She forced a smile for her boy._

_They made it out the back entrance where a wagon was already waiting for them, but it wasn't their usual fancy carriage, it was for hauling goods and equipment around. "Everyone in, come on!" Thomas helps his son and wife in first, then tosses in the suitcases. He sprints to the front where he climbs up. He takes the reins and waits for Alfred to sit right next to him. Then, he whips the horse, the snap loud enough to wake Bruce fully and making the steed race off like the devil himself was on their heels._

_It was sometime of traveling, the young Omega trying to get his parents to quell his worries, only to be met by harsh shushes his way. But then, he notices that the night was becoming brighter when it was still witching hour. That's when he looks back to home and cries out, "Mama! Our home!" Everyone turns to bare whiteness at their once beloved mansion, now in a blaze of Hell's fire that reached for the Heavens. "Our home is on fire! We have to go back!" He's immediately grabbed by his mother, stopping the boy from jumping off the moving cart, "It's burning! Our home, mama! It's burning! Papa! Our home! We have to go back, papa! Papa! Mama!"_

_"Oh dear God! Shield the boy's eyes, Martha, now!"_

_The elder Omega tried to do what she was told, but Bruce's tantrum was making it hard just to hold the child. Suddenly, Bruce goes into shock at the next sight they pass by. He stares in horror at his neighbors' limp bodies, being strung up and swinging for all to see in their own yards. Even the children were not spared, with a few crows pecking out their soulless eyes. He screams at the top of his lungs by the time his mother clutches him to her chest in desperation. His muffled terrors go on into the cold starless night, along with the broken family that flees for their very lives._

...

_Papers scatter on the muddied ground. His little body sinks to the wet dirt as crimson bleeds with the flowing rain. The pistol, still smoking in the uncaring hand. No more tears. No sadness to be had. Only rage as the anti Superman posters flutter his vision, along with the face of the smirking soldier, Peter.______________

"You took my home… my friends… and then you took my family… you left me with **nothing!** All for the sake of a perfect world…" the heavy Omega dropped to his knees and hide his tears as best as he could, "And just when I thought you couldn't hurt me anymore… you turn into the one person I thought I loved… only to take him away as well… you are a servant of the Devil himself! And you… have… won..." Then finally completely folds in on himself.

Kal El is paralyzed at the display, but snaps out of it when Brainiac moves to grab the Omega's neck, **"Don't touch him!"** his Alpha voice rings out as he throws himself on top of his mate.

"STALIN'S VISION-"

"No longer requires bloodshed!"

"THE REHABILITATION-"

"He will remain as he is!" Kal growls at the machine, "He is no threat to us!"

The reprogrammed Brainiac seems to glare at the Man of Steel for an intense minute, with only the Omega's quiet sobs for noise. Then the metal head nods, "AS YOU SAY." And leaves Superman to comfort his distressed husband.


	14. For the Knight that Holds Nothing

Bruce is startled awake, finding his head on his ma- Superman's chest with the Man of Steel's eyes closed and laying on the couch in their room. He wonders what woke him when the sun reflected in his eyes, but they weren't in the line of the window. He jerks up to see the tin man standing in the corner of the room, staring at them while the sun caught its shoulder. Brainiac, Bruce swears, hisses through its wires before exiting the room. "He means well." Wayne flinches back to Kal El, who's smiling sadly back at him, "He's just… over resolutely in his efforts." The human in the land of monsters looks back to where the machine left. "How… how are you feeling."

He didn't want to speak… but maybe, "Drained."

"I can imagine." The Omega was embraced, lovingly, even some soft rubbing on his back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Stalin was always_ quick to the extreme. I should've done something to stop him, even though I would've done something similar though less devastating. But, I would only think that I was taking away your big fancy houses, not your very _homes_. Let alone..." Steel eyelids shut themselves tight as he squeezes his mate carefully. "I can't bring back your family, but maybe_ I can give you a little of your old life back, yes?" Superman is staring into his lover's soul windows with small hope.

______________"Where are you going?" Clark trots after the huffing and puffing Omega down the snow covered streets, under the cold sun._

_"Away from all the crazy!"_

_The glasses wearing man hooks a hand on Bruce's shoulder with an awkward grin, "Come on! It's not so bad here." Just as he said that, a run-away tank rolled down the hilled street, a grizzly bear hanging out the open hatch with not a care in the world, sparks and flames flying from the scrapping tracks and on top of the inactive mobile, and a soldier running after it with a baseball bat. They watch the pursuit for a bit until the Omega glared at the Alpha, "Heh, so it gets weird sometimes." He nervously chuckled. "Alright, how about this: we go to the countryside and relax there, yes?"_

_Bruce shakes his head, "No, my place is here, besides... too many painful memories in the quieter side of civilization for me." He looks sadly at the ground._

_"Oh_ then maybe a simple quiet evening in our apartment by the fireplace?"_

_"You don't mind the leaking roof, do you?"_

_"Sounds wonderful to me."_

_"It sounds like misery to me." The Omega chuckled with a strain in his voice._

_A hand wraps around his shoulder as the scent, so much like his father's, perfumed him, "I promise, it will get better. Even if I have to make it so." His Alpha smiled._

_The Bat gives a quick, blink and you miss it, smile, "Alright, let's go to my breaking down shoe box of an apartment then." They leave to the living place, hand in hand._____________

Bruce stared back up at the want to be future ruler of the Earth, 'Maybe, if I play along for now, I can make things better... change things… somehow.' "Yes."

Clark grinned like a man who won the lottery, "Good! I'll… I'll work something out. You'll see, I'll make you happy, yet again." Rubbing foreheads together, they stay like that for a while. Just until Alfred comes to get them for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "In Soviet Russia, tanks drive you!" I had to! Besides, needed to put something a little uplifting after the last chapter. ´XD Anyways, hope you guys like this new chapter, doing my best to finish at least one more story before the year's up... No promises though. Sorry.


	15. The Captured Knight

He doesn't know how, but Superman managed to make the Omega want to fall in love with him all over again and want to tear out the alien's throat at the same time. Over the next couple of days, Kal had done his absolute best to spend as much time with Bruce as possible. But also, the tyrant was convincing the surrounding countries to give themselves to Superman's way of living without so much as a struggle. Bruce just couldn't believe it. Kal promised safety, security, an end to fighting, an end to hunger, and all the other things that came with the package the alien was selling. All they had to give up was their very- "Bruce?"

He sighs with grief at the interruption of his thoughts, "Yes?"

"I got you something." The once great Wayne looks over to see a long and wide wrapped present.

"What's with the gift?"

"Just a little something I found while looking over the city."

'While spying on them you mean,' but the Omega held his tongue, instead he took it carefully and unwrapped the gift. He lifts the top off and gasps at what's inside.

______________"I don't want to!" The young Bruce pouted as his father helped the little one with his navy blue tie._

_Thomas shook his head, "All you have to do is stay still for a few hours-"_

_"Hours!? Awww!" The young Omega whined more but still let his mother position him on the couch._

_"Tell you what, you sit perfectly still, with a happy smile on your face, and your father and I will take you anywhere you want to go for as long as you like."_

_This perks the child up, "Even go to the circus!"_

_"Even that." Tom ruffled up his son's hair, much to the displeasure of Martha who immediately took out a comb and fixed it._

_"Everyone comfortable?" The painter asked from behind the canvas._

_"Yes." The Alpha beamed as everyone sat straight and smiled brightly for the painter to imitate on the blank white._____________

Bruce couldn't help the tears as he beheld the painting incased in glass, the edges were singed from an old fire so long ago, but the family was perfectly preserved in all it's beautiful little world of another life. "H… how?"

"My people informed me of the black market they were closing in on, I confiscated this before the guards even arrived." Clark smiled sweetly. Wayne didn't stop crying of the sheer joy and phantom pain he was feeling. Kent held him close and rubbed circles on the Omega's back lovingly as they both stared at the once happy family.


	16. Knight and Son Collide for the Last Time...

It didn't need to be said that he had to hide the oil painting, though he wished to hang it high in the grand hall, he was content with gazing at it in its box while hiding it in a secret panel under their bed. The moment he told Alfred, the butler couldn't help but stare at the painting for a good hour with the young man, talking about the old good days. He smiles at the picture again before putting it away. A few weeks has gone by since then, and the take over of the world has been getting worse. So he goes to find the Man of Steel to talk about the growing number of countries falling under his rule, he searches the meeting hall, his office, the kitchen, everywhere without a single trace of Stalin's predecessor. With Thorne out on assignment, he got ready to ask one of the other Generals Kal surrounds himself with. "Excuse me but-"

"I'm so sorry Mr. El," the army man turns around with threatening stacks of papers in his arms, "But I'm quite busy-"

"Oh, it's alright. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Do you need any help?" The pregnant one is already getting ready to help the older man.

"No, no, don't worry, this is just another day for me. I can handle it." He smiled nervously before rushing off. Bruce watches him leave to ensure the man makes it before going to find someone else.

He finds a slightly younger General walking blissfully through the halls and jogs up to the Alpha, "Excuse me."

"Hmm? Oh! Mr. El! What a pleasant surprise!" He beams.

"Thank you. I was wondering if you knew where my husband was?"

The smile on the high ranked officer slips for a moment, "Ah, Superman is… consulting his_ most intelligent advisor of all of us..."

Bruce's body tenses up instantly, "And where is _Brainiac_." He spills the name out with venom.

The soldier pretends to not have heard the sorn in the Omega's voice, "I believe his ship is landed just behind the palace, I can escort you if you like?"

"No, no, I can find my way there."

The General seems relieved and Bruce can't blame him, "Very good, until next time, Mr. El." The Alpha nods and goes about his way.

Wayne marches down the polished floors, feeling the hairs at the back of his neck stand up the closer he got the backyard. Soon enough, he opens the door and views the landed spacecraft just sitting there with gleaming green eyes. He spots the stairs that lead inside, takes another breath, and heads on up. Entering the vassal is like being in a sci-fi horror movie, the insides were dark and covered in metal snakes that acted as the intestines of the ship, a disturbing emerald gave little in the way of light, and a chilling presence clung to his very skin. He didn't understand why Superman was here of all places, until loud voices could be heard echoing from deep within, "How could you do this, Brainiac?" What sounded like Superman's voice asked, seemingly rhetorically as the man continued, "What kind of monster would trap an entire civilization inside a sample jar! It's the most grotesque thing I've ever seen!" Wayne gets closer, following the sounds, and is at the entrance to a large, what he can only describe as, a war room. "Failing to regrow these people has been the black spot of my career."

"PERHAPS SUPERMAN, BUT-" The dead robot voice stops its sentence when he turned enough to spot the eavesdropper in the doorway, then informs the ruler, "YOUR MATE IS HERE."

Bruce's heart skips a beat, but lets go of the air simmering in his lungs before Kal gets within an inch of him, "Love," he greets him with a kiss on the Omega's forehead, "what are you doing here?"

"I… wanted to talk to you." He glimpses the machine that's glaring at him, "Alone."

"Of course, excuse us." Brainiac is about to leave but instead, the human grabs hold of Superman's sleeve and drags him out of the accused flying saucer.

"Before we talk about the other thing we need to talk about this."

"Um, ok. The _other thing_ can wait?" Kal asks, hoping for clarification.

But the Omega goes on, "How much time do you spend with your human advisers?"

"Well, one, maybe two times a week. Why?"

"And how much time do you spend with that _thing?_ "

The last son of Krypton sighs, "Bruce, he's completely safe and one of the most intelligent-"

"How much?" The shorter one growls.

"Three to five hours a day, what's this-"

"And you've had that thing for years if not decades! Even the time the ship went ramped in the city, you still kept it! That thing doesn't care about humans!"

"No, I changed him to-"

"Just like you _changed_ the people! You may force them to act as you want, but that'll never alternate their core selves! Not like this!"

"The world is becoming safer by the day!"

"At what cost!"

"If it means war comes to an end, then it's worth it is it not!"

"...You still don't get it, do you?" Bruce shakes his head in grievance, "You know what, fine. Listen to that overgrown calculator, see if I care." And walks away.

"Bruce, wait!" His Alpha calls out, but the other does not heed it.

______________"It's not as if the people are doing themselves any favors." Clark catches up to his mate who's stopped in front of their apartment._

_The Omega growls low, "But least it is their choice! Their mistakes! Not an alien being that decides what we should or should not do! We were given the gift of choice in the Garden of Eden, and Superman is trying to take it away! He doesn't understand that humans are nothing without choice!"_

_"And now here everyone is! Living like animals waiting for their next scrap! Or maniacs that'll kill for whatever reason they wish! Superman is trying to change that!"_

_"And change us! Whether we like it or not."_

_"For our own good!"_

_"Can you truly say that? Even with the new workers filling up banks and laundry places!"_

_"Some people are too dangerous to be left to their own devices."_

_"We're not children, we're fully grown men and women that take responsibility for ourselves. Don't you get that?"_

_"No, not really." Clark admits as he stares at the ground, angrily._

_Bruce opens the door and stays just inside while blocking access for Kal, "Perhaps a small example is in order… you can sleep on the couch or go back to your own place tonight!" Then slams the door in Kent's face. The meta growls and snarls to the wood for a good minute, then sighs and walks in the cold, getting good distance before flying back to the palace to sleep in his expensive lonely bed._____________

The Omega fumes and rages to himself while walking back to his room. 'He never understood! How can I expect him to now!? Maybe I should off myself just to show- no! You selfish bastard! Don't think like that! You have a child to think about too… what if… what if he morphs our baby into an uncaring alien too? No. I have to stay on Kal's good side, then they'll let me help raise him and I can make sure- that's just cruel! Clark would never deny me our child. He's not like that. Stop letting your hormones think for you! But still… I-' Then, he's ripped out of his thoughts by, "General Thorne!… I- I'm sorry, but I'm in no state to properly speak to anyone right now-"

"Bruce, please this is important." He looks over his shoulder anxiously as he holds on tight to the heavy Omega. He rushes them into the grand bedroom and then pushes a paper into the shorter's hands, 'Someone contacted me and they wish to speak with you. But it had to be secret. They want us to meet them in an underground bunker just outside the city in a meadow. It's urgent that we meet them.'

Wayne is flabbergasted by Alpha in front of him, "Who are they and what-"

"I can't say here. Just please trust me, Bruce." The man begged him.

The retired Batman is taken aback, but nods anyway. "Okay, okay I trust you."

Matt sighs, "Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow. We'll be going to the park." The General spoke as if he was being overheard, which is entirely possible. Bruce nods, crumples up the note and throws it into his fireplace. They watch it turn black as the fire ate away the evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea how this turned out, but I needed the tension between them to come to a head for... What's coming next. Hopefully you'll still stick around to see! Please!


	17. Knight Meeting in Shadows

Bruce is escorted by the aloof General down the dark and eerie stairs to the abandoned bunker, if it was anyone but Matthew Thorne, Bruce would be frighteningly suspicious. As they take the last step down, the uniformed man pushes the rusted hatch close behind them then quickly takes Wayne's hand and leads them further down the underground hide-out with only an oil lamp for light. As they get closer to the very back of the cement hole, Matthew turns abruptly to Bruce, "Now, if things get bad, I want you to run and not look back, do you understand?" The army man ordered as he patted his heavy coat where his Tokarev TT-33 hung under.

"What are you talking about? Who are we dealing with?"

"Mr. Ivanov, or do you go by Mr. El now?" A static voice came loudly from the last room, the words echoing throughout the bunker.

"Who's…" the Omega inches past the nervous General and peeks into the brightly illuminated box. There, he sees a few armed Alphas alone with a turned on TV with the picture of, "Lex Luthor."

"A pleasure." The American President smiles and nods politely.

"What do you want?"

"Same thing I wanted then, when I sent Peter right to you."

The Bat's heart skips a beat, but does not make any sudden moves, "What are you going on about?"

" _Batman,_ if I didn't figure out it was you, I would've sent an assassin the second Superman revealed you." He smirked knowingly.

"I see…" the mate of Superman folds his arms in as he looks over his shoulder to see Thorne standing nearby and ready. "So what now? I'm no use to you like this."

"On the contrary, you're possibly the piece of the puzzle I need to cut my plans years shorter."

"How?"

"By coming back to America with my men."

The shorter man scoffs at the concept, "Are you insane? The second I step outside Russia's borders, Superman will be on me like a cat to a mouse."

"Unless, you wear this_" the bald genius snaps his fingers to the red head man on the left, the ginger Alpha digs into his jacket to pull out a small metal device. "This invention of mine will silence your heartbeat so well it'll be as if you were deceased, you will be non existent to the 'great' Superman's hearing." The henchman holds the gizmo up in the light from the screen, and Bruce grabs it carefully to better examine it. "Do I have your cooperation?" 

The man addressed stares at the contraption with weighted hands, confused and uncertain, "I'm… I'm not sure."

"Alright… then continue to watch as your beloved mate rips the world apart one country at a time. Where all the people are forced under his unwavering, alien rule." The Alpha shrugs.

______________Bruce watches in silent horror and anger as a family of five is forced out of their home by Superman's 'dogs.' Accused by their neighbors for harboring allies of the Batman, even though he nor any of his peers were in contact with them. The loyal guards shove the people into a barred up van where they're to be taken to the special hospital where after, they get bank or laundry jobs. The Omega watches the two little girls cry with fear as the boy's shoulders shake but he still braves face like his father, even as the doors close on their sealed fates._____________

The hands around the device suddenly clench to strangling strength, "I'm in."

Luthor smiles, "Good."

"But-... I need Alfred with me."

"Already arranged." The man chuckled on the small box, "Tomorrow, at noon, as soon as my man gives you the machine, you will put it on your chest then follow him to our plane we've hidden in your region. And Bruce, if you double cross us, Superman will be one less mate."

"Understood." Bruce gives the device back then whips around and marches out of the bomb shelter, closely followed by Thorne.


	18. Son and Moon

He stared at Kal over their morning food, watching him eat and talk with his advisers. Kal seemed to notice this, he smiled and rubbed his mate's hand, "Anything wrong?"

"...no." He sighs while forcing himself to eat, at least Alfred cooked this time, by the taste of it. Once they were finished with their meal, Kal grabs Bruce's hand firmly but lovingly, excusing the rest of the advisors to go their separate ways.

Superman and he were alone when the Man of Steel spoke, "I know what's wrong."

This gets the Omega on high alert but outside he's as calm as the sea on a cloudless day, "You do?"

"I'm… I'm sorry. For yesterday. I know you still harbor hatred towards me for what happened to your family, and I understand that. But things aren't what they used to be, no one else has died since then for acting the wrong way."

Bruce sighs in his brain, but shakes his head to Superman, "You don't understand at all."

"Then help me understand." Kal holds the Omega's hand carefully between two indestructible ones. The Omega is reminded of a time he wondered about his relationship with the super Alpha...

______________"What are you doing?" Clark gets comfortable in the broken couch as Bruce works on the wires in the back of the radio._

_"Just hold on." The Omega smirks as he adjusts whatever he's doing back there._

_Kal is confused until the crackling clears out and an American voice came out of the speakers, "-of his individualism against the claim of the state to control the individual's thinking-" then the static takes over again._

_"Hang on, I want to get one of their dramas." The one worker on the old radio says, though he did catch the look of distain on his mate's face when the American spoke._

_ "Presenting Dick Cole and his amazing adventures at- weeeeehhhoowwooo-" _

_"Just a few more adjustments…"_

_"-Heeey, what's the idea here?" A male Western-side-of-the-world voice came to._

_Followed by a female of the same regain, "Surprise."_

_ "Oh, yeah, the nickel plated one. Look, baby, you don't have to pull a gun if I'm getting fresh. I'll get out and walk!" _

_ "You'll sit right there, Diamond." _

_"That's the one!"_

_ "Name dropper." _

_"What is this?" Clark questions as Bruce comes over and sits in Kent's warmth._

_"Richard Diamond, Private Detective. I heard it when I was trying to get the American broadcasting on here. It's fantastic"_

_"And where did you learn to do this? And what's wrong with our broadcasts?"_

_"Trade secret. And if I wanted to be lectured to, I'd much rather talk to Alfred. These are more entertaining to me, and I want you to enjoy them too."_

_"But… those Americans are all… can we please listen to one of ours? I just can't… We can get in trouble!"_

_Wayne slouched at this but nodded, "Alright. We'll um…" he gets up and messes with the electronic again, getting in tune to one of Superman's speeches._

_He sees his mate smile with pride, "See! This is much better! We stay out of trouble and can learn something out of it."_

_Bruce sighs but nods along, "Yes... sure." He stares at Kal while diving deep into his thoughts, 'We're like the sun and moon… though we complete each other, we never **see** each other, do we…'_____________

The once billionaire uses his free palm to caress his mate's cheek, "...I don't think _I_ can." This befuddles the Man of Steel, letting the Omega slip out of the alien grasp and walk out of the room in his best suit.


	19. Into the Knight we Flee

Alfred is busy folding the clothes into the small bag when Bruce comes in, "Is everything ready?"

"All except a small issue, sir." The butler informs as he turns to his ward.

"What's that?"

"I just can't decide between these to two." The man says, but there's nothing around.

"Between two what, Alfred?"

"Two birds, sir, between a bald eagle and the Goshawk." Alfred says as he raises one eyebrow.

Bruce tenses up at this, "Ah, I see."

"Yes, sir. Now, Goshawk isn't all that well in the manner in which it hunts, but at least his intentions are clear. While the bald eagle has remarkable qualities to it but will snatch up his prey without a second thought. Especially if it finds out that it's prey counts for two." The older man sternly said.

"I know, but unlike the Goshawk, I have a plan for the bald eagle, Alfred."

"Don't tell me-"

"I won't let him get his hands on _either_ of us, don't worry."

"That's what I'm afraid of now…"

______________"Don't tell me you're putting that thing inside you!" Alfred nearly shrieked out as Bruce twists in the last tiny screw._

_"If I get captured, he'll turn me into an example for the rest of the people. And I can't let that happen no matter what." He pushes the two round halves carefully and it's complete._

_"Please, no, Master Bruce."_

_"It must be done, Alfred."_

_"There must be another way!"_

_"There is, and this is it." Batman holds up an oval capsule, approximately the size of a pea, consisting of a thin-walled glass ampoule covered in brown rubber to protect against accidental breakage and Pennyworth knows it's filled with a concentrated solution of potassium cyanide. "Just incase the bomb malfunctions."_

_The object angered the Beta even more, "That's not what I meant and you know it." The butler glared fiercely at the Omega._

_"I know." The Bat confirmed, then sighs "I'm sorry, but there is no other way. I have to do this." And went back to work on his equipment._

_Alfred stares at the boy he raised with watering eyes, "Yes… sir." Turns away and leaves his surrogate son to his fate._____________

"Sir, is it really worth it?"

"If it means freedom can be given back to the world, then yes."

"...Very well, sir." The butler sighs as he closes up the suitcase as he shakes his head worriedly.

Alfred is at his heels as he goes outside, sneaks past the guards to an abandoned building just east of the palace. They walk around until they find the red headed Alpha leaning against the wall with a slick black car in front of him. "Mr. El." The ginger nods as he opens the door to the car. Bruce falters for but a moment, then slips into the vehicle with Alfred by his side. They start driving off when the Alpha gives them both the palm sized contraption. After a small pause, Bruce opens up his shirt and straps it on.

The butler stares at Bruce with concern, then gave the American a stern look, "I hope for _his_ sake, your employer behaves himself." Alfred warns, then places his own device on.


End file.
